These Situations Are Irrelevant
by Backinwonderland
Summary: I know you love to resist but all it takes is a kiss and you just love to hate me. You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just love to hate you.


**SO! I have yet another one-shot for the LOVELY LOVELY CrushedCoppelia because she is an amazing girl and totally deserves this sexy piece of fiction. **

**If you have a request, don't be afraid to PM me!!! =]**

****************

In all of my years living as a bachelor I'd never once considered myself to be an overly flirtatious or promiscuous person. My mother had raised me to be a gentleman and to respect women's boundaries. In all honesty it was a rare event that I was ever denied by a being of the opposite sex, though if it _did _happen I'd always been very courteous and respected her decision. I did _not _chase after particular girls.

Though I'd never factored _her _in.

Dougie had warned me about her, seeing as he was her brother and all. He knew her better than anyone else so I was pretty certain his warning was legitimate. It was just… _impossible _for me to really comprehend his reasoning. I mean, he was _worried_ that she would hurt _me_? In the history of the world those words had never come out of a brother's mouth as he spoke of his sister. Never.

So, one could understand my confusion on the subject. It's not ever day you're warned by your mate that his sister could eat you up and spit you out all in one go. With all the sexual puns intended, might I add. No, it was much too odd to be real. I couldn't help myself. She was… perfect.

"Move it, Judd."

My eyes peeked open to see her strong body standing before me. The chair I was sat in was blocking the walkway, causing a traffic jam for anyone interested in visiting the raiser. The room was quiet, apart from our small confrontation, and no one else was paying any attention to us. Across the room the rest of my band mates sat with equally tired auras emanating from their bodies. None of us were fans at waking at such an ungodly hour.

"I said _move_."

My attention focused back on her, though it began to wander again just as quickly. Her long, surfer-wave red hair cascaded down her shoulder and around her arms, flowing neatly passed her breasts and giving her the appearance of a red halo. Her arms were placed strategically on her hips, outlining her body in the fitting black tank top currently hugging her waist. I wanted to reach out and wrap my arm around her hips and pull her onto my lap. I wanted to ravish her from head to toe – I wanted to make her feel as beautiful as she looked. But to act as such would have meant total and complete destruction.

"Are you deaf? What are you staring at?"

The look of pure distaste coating her face sent my desires flying through the roof. It was the icing on the cake for me. The passion she put into it – I could've taken her right then and there.

"You never said the magic word," I answered, smirking up at her with my best grin - the grin that would normally have a girl on her back in half a second flat.

She grinned back down at me, though hers wasn't the natural grin I'd always received from women. Hers was malicious – like she was toying with me. I was her plaything - a disposable piece of meat.

She reached forward with one of her smooth, small hands and carefully ran one beautifully red-colored fingernail down my chest, starting at the one open button at the top of my shirt and slowly making her way south. My eyes widened, though I was careful not to let any other emotions show. She knew how to use them to her advantage.

"Harry," she began, her voice no longer hard and forceful, but sweet and sultry. The voice of an innocent girl willing to give you anything you asked for. The voice of a demon. "Would you _please _get the hell out of my way?"

On the word 'please' her hand pressed heavily against my lower abs, stealing my breath from my lungs and causing my blood to pump quickly through my veins. My knuckles were gripping the edge of my chair, white as I restrained myself from reaching for her. She was a temptress.

"All you had to do was ask," I responded, trying to maintain control of the situation though an undeniable waver in my voice didn't escape her notice. She smirked one final time as I pushed my chair in, giving her room to pass by. I watched her as she went to the food table, her hips swinging naturally in her jeans. Did she not know just how perfectly those jeans fit her? It was ridiculously unfair for every male in the room to have to witness. Well, apart from Dougie obviously.

Izzy, Dougie's sister, was a photographer, but not just any old picture-taker, that is. She was working as an independent artist and needed male models for her upcoming shoot. She was perfectionist and insisted on the perfect males for her work. None of the men who auditioned were quite good enough; one was too tall, one was too skinny, one had too much muscle, one was too blonde, and other ridiculous critiques that really made no difference at all. Dougie, being the mindless freak that is was, offered our band as guinea pigs. Not only would she be able to use four extremely attractive men for her shots, but it would also benefit for us as free promotion. It was supposed to be a win/win situation.

Just not for me.

Being within seeing distance of her absolutely perfect presence nearly caused me physical pain. It was almost a foreign concept to me, being rejected. Being in McFly had given me this confidence – I could have _any _girl I wanted. _Any _girl except for her.

Which is why I so desperately needed her.

It wasn't as if she wasn't physically attracted to me. That was stupid. But it also wasn't as if I did something to cause a negative relationship between us – it wasas if from the moment she met me she hated me. It drove me mad thinking about it. I just couldn't understand _why_.

"Judd, seriously? Could you at least _try _to not look so useless? I know drummers just bang things all day but could you pretend some intelligence is locked up in your brain?" Izzy snapped later that day as she had us trying out different poses. We were outdoors in an open wheat field. Props were minimal (Izzy said that props took away from the image you were trying to capture. The girl is a nutter) though at young Dougie's request she had permitted bubbles.

Bubbles. We're grown men, in case anyone forgot.

"Haha it popped in my eye, Doug!" Danny screeched stupidly, his laugh piercing the cold air as he tried to splash bubble juice on Dougie's shirt.

"No splashing! Don't make me take it away!" Izzy warned, glaring at her brother angrily. He immediately seized his actions, lowering his bubble wand and looking guilty. The girl had powers.

Apparently bubbles make the pictures look "magical" and "innocent." They were supposed to make us seem carefree and life loving. As she had described this she continuously glared at me, as if I didn't quite fit the bill. Her glare sent fire through my veins. She truly needed to stop for her own good. I wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her and scream. Did she know what she did to me? Did she know how crazy and insane she made me feel with each firey hate-filled glower she shot in my direction? I wanted to pin her to a wall and have my way with her – but even thinking such thoughts made me disgusted with myself. How could I be so crude?

"That's a rap! Good job everyone – I think these will really turn out great!" There it was. A smile- a true and legitimate smile. I stared in complete shock as her face glowed with such a happy gesture. It was as if she had suddenly become possessed by an angelic being. I couldn't pull my eyes away as she stared down at the camera in her hands as if she could clearly see every shot recorded on the film.

And then her eyes met mine. Her smile changed.

It was no longer a smile of happiness but one of an archangel. It was as if she had a plan, a dark plan, and this somehow pleased her. I was finally able to pull my eyes away and hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks. It was rare for me to blush – it was never a necessity. _I _was supposed to make _others _blush. Not the reverse.

"Hey Iz, you want to come out with us tonight? You deserve to celebrate such a epic shoot," Dougie grinned happily as we made our way back to her building. My ears were trained to hear her response as she giggled happily. The sound seemed oddly artificial, like it was a cover-up for her naturally strong and confrontational personality.

"That'd be lovely. I haven't been out in ages!" I had a sneaking suspicion that she was lying. Though I had no evidence. She might as well have been telling the truth.

"We're heading out right now. Want to ride with us?" Dougie seemed overly ecstatic that she would be joining us. I had to contain my own excitement for the situation.

"Sure! Give me ten minutes to get everything put away and to lock up. Be right back!" She rain back into the building, her long legs pumping under her as she left us in the parking lot. I had to compose myself. This was just too much. Would I be able to persuade her into accepting what I had to offer? Would she let me get close? How could I worm my way into her circle?

"Yo Haz? You in there?" Dougie's voice cut into my train of thought, startling me slightly.

"What? Oh yeah," I mumbled, shaking my head and blinking a few times.

"Were you listening to me? I'm serious this time, Harry," he seemed to be pleading with me. I frowned in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Listen dude, Iz _isn't_ available," he stated in a way that made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"She's finally got herself a guy, then?" Danny asked, a surprised tone voicing the question bumping around my own head.

"No… but she just isn't available, _okay_?" Dougie seemed slightly stressed, like he wanted to explain but couldn't.

"Besides, it's weird dating a mate's sister," Tom put in, as if trying to speak for Dougie. He seemed to notice the young bassist's trouble with words.

"No, no that's not it. It's just… she's not quite what you're looking for." Dougie look as if he was trying to find the perfect words to describe the predicament.

"How do you know?" I asked, slightly offended. She was _everything_ I was looking for.

"She's… a… well, a _danger _to men." Dougie bit his lip, shaking his head as if that wasn't quite what he'd wanted to say.

"What?" Danny, Tom, and me all asked that the same time.

"You _know _what I'm trying to say. She's…" he looked uncomfortable, "she's a flirt. She doesn't like relationships."

It was then that I felt sincere pity for Dougie. It must've been extremely awkward for him to discuss his sister in such a weird context. I wanted to comfort him and tell him he was wrong, but we both would've known I was lying. His sister never had a steady boyfriend for as long as I knew.

_And I don't need a relationship_.

Before I could speak the thought aloud (thankfully) Izzy reappeared and we all climbed into the car. Danny was driving with Tom in the front passenger's seat. Cruelly, unfairly, torturously, Izzy was sitting in between Dougie and I in the back. It was as if subconsciously everyone _wanted _me to be uncomfortable and awkward. Our legs were touching. Every bump we went over caused our shoulders to bang. But I wanted _more _contact. I needed more.

And it was as if she could read my mind.

Inconspicuously, as she carried on a light conversation with Dougie, Izzy's hand landed on my upper thigh. My jaw locked as my eyes widened, surprise overwhelming every inch of my body. I focused on looking out the window, hoping that none of my friends would notice my new predicament. She was sitting _next _to her _brother_.

As we continued on our journey her hand slowly began massaging small circles on my jeans, playing with the loose fabric and teasing my leg. My internal instincts wanted to focus on the feelings she was rising inside of me, but I knew I had to put all of my focus on my breathing and my facial expression. If any of the guys noticed…

Her hand began to move. It began to move somewhere it was no supposed to. Part of me, the smarter part of me, knew I needed to stop everything there. This was getting way too dangerous. But the other part of me, the part that was a man and that had _needs_, allowed her to continue her caresses.

"You feeling all right, Harry? You look sick," Tom commented from the front as his eyes met mine through the rear-view mirror. I cursed Tom to the firey pits of hell as Izzy withdrew her hand from my lap at the sound of his voice. The fun was over.

"I'm fine, just a bit hot," I sighed, sinking back into my seat as Izzy giggled evilly beside me. The girl was a witch.

When we arrived at the club we were allowed in with minimal waiting time and escorted to a secluded booth in the roped off VIP area. I watched as Izzy's eyes traveled around to the other occupants surrounding us, the unmistakable look of a hunter stalking out its prey written clearly in her eyes. A hot flash of anger, most likely jealousy, ripped through my body. We had not finished our fun. It was not time yet for her to be looking for a new catch.

"Want something to drink?" I asked her as I cocked my head in the direction of the bar. I was willing to do just about anything to get her attention back on me.

"I'll get it," Doug offered instead, jumping up from his seat and pulling his wallet out as he jogged over to the bartender. What was _wrong _with my friends? Couldn't they read my mind anymore?

Izzy didn't bother to answer me as she slid down into the booth beside Danny. He smiled and turned to her happily, striking up conversation about the day's photo shoot and how he thoroughly enjoyed it. I sat on her other side, biting my lip in frustration. Her attitude was confusing. For one minute she hates me, for another she's trying to pleasure me, and now she's acting as if I don't even exist. Why could I never understand the female gender?

"Drinks!" Dougie said happily as he arrived back at the table with glasses balanced perfectly in his arms. The kid was way too good for his age.

The next few hours I spent in a pathetic self-pity-like mood. All of my attempts to get Izzy to notice me went unobserved or unacknowledged. When she _did _notice me her expression was reproachful, as if I was some feeble child trying to gain the attention of an uncaring parent. It was embarrassing.

"Excuse me?" I looked to my left away from the group to see a young woman, maybe slightly older than me, standing at the end of our table looking us over quite determinedly.

"Yeah?" I responded, giving up on all etiquette responses. I'd completely lost my mood.

"Um… you guys are McFly, right?" She asked, slightly more wary in response to my uncaring tone.

"Yes, we are. I'm Tom," Tom introduced himself, leaning over to hopefully save our bands reputation from my destroying wave.

"Hey, I'm Amber. You're Harry Judd, right?" She basically turned her back on Tom to meet my gaze. I startled slightly, not expecting to be recognized. In all honesty, it helped boost my mood.

"Um… yeah, I am. Nice to meet you Amber," I smiled back more politely, feeling somewhat apologetic for my nasty mood. She was just a fan after all.

"Would you like to dance maybe? I'm in need of a date seeing as mine just up and left," she smiled at me hopefully, glancing briefly at Izzy who was now sat at full attention. Before I could answer or even think about an answer, Izzy interrupted me.

"Sorry, Amber. He's taken," she smiled that smile that girls use when they're not really sorry, but use it to tell you that you've lost. Izzy's arm wrapped around my waist as she kissed my cheek before she offered Amber one last "smile."

I was back in the game.

"Oh, all right. Thanks anyway," Amber hurried away, a look of extreme confusion on her face as she disappeared from sight.

"What was that all about?" Dougie asked, frowning at Izzy as soon as the girl was gone.

"What? You didn't actually _want _to dance with her, did you Harry? I was helping him let her down easily," Izzy defended herself to her brother, her arm remaining comfortably in place around my hips while her thumbs massaged my shirt absentmindedly.

"Um… yeah, she wasn't really my type," I agreed, shrugging to Dougie.

"Doesn't matter. He can handle himself perfectly fine, Iz," he argued back, his frown still etched on his face as we sat silently. I knew it was wrong for me to feel so pleased to have Izzy's attention once again, especially with the anger it was causing my friend, but I couldn't help the excitement filling my gut.

I was _back _in the game!

"Aw, don't be so down, Dougie. Harry doesn't mind, do you Harry? It's all in good fun," Izzy smiled innocently as she leaned over and kissed my cheek again. Dougie huffed and rolled his eyes as I tried to play it cool. It was imperative for me to say the right thing. One wrong move and I could mess up everything.

"Oh yeah, all in good fun. Chill out, Doug," I smiled over at him, trying to convince him that I _wasn't _trying to win his sister over but just using an innocent lie to cast off fans. His expression didn't change. I didn't seem to be playing my part very well…

My heart was having a slight panic attack. Two seconds later Izzy's arm detached itself from around my waist as she picked her conversation with Danny up from where they'd been interrupted. I was being left untouched and alone – as if I didn't exist – and it frustrated me to no end. What was she playing at? Why on earth was she acting so hard to get?

"Excuse me," I excused myself from the table, thoroughly irritated with how the night was going. Some strange part of my brain was convinced she was like a drug – a heavily addictive and dangerous drug. Yet I hadn't even had a taste to begin the addiction. She was _that _powerful.

And her power was unfair. Who did she think she was, twisting me around her little finger in such a way and then leaving me helpless? How obvious did I need to make it for her before she finally took pity on me and granted my wishes? She enjoyed the torture she put me through.

I didn't need her. It was all in my head. I just _wanted _her to no end. I could find a just as good suitor somewhere in this club. It wasn't as if she was the only drop-dead gorgeous woman on the planet. I was in a room literally packed with women willing to give themselves up to me. Who was I to deny them?

The Amber girl was long gone into the maze of people in the club but that didn't stop me. I made my way over to the bar, my eyes scanning each of the faces sitting alone or within a group of girls. I finally caught the gaze of a pale blonde girl sitting with two other brunettes who were laughing loudly together. She blushed and smiled at me, biting her lip as she glanced away. In girl language: she wanted me.

I smirked to myself as I began to walk towards her feeling my confidence come back and my ego boost from the low levels Izzy had brought it to. As I approached the girl, her friends suddenly noticed my advancement and grinned secretively as they noticed my gaze on their friend. My presence somehow pleased them.

"Excuse me?" I asked once I was within earshot of the trio, bringing out the gentleman that I had locked inside me. All three turned to look at me, appraisingly. Apparently I passed.

"Hello," they replied, the blonde girl's voice smooth and peaceful. This was going to be a good night.

"My name's Harry. My mates ditched me awhile back and you three lovely ladies look like you're having a great time. Mind if I join you?" I asked, putting on my best charm. Not the best pick-up line I'd ever used, but it usually worked.

"Oh sure! My name's Kristin and this is Hope and Jade," Kristin, one of the brunettes, introduce the other two. My eyes locked onto Jade's blue iris's, which in turn caused her to blush and hide herself behind a wall of her blonde hair. She was a shy one.

"Pleasure to meet you. What brings you girls out tonight? Celebrating or just looking for a good time?" I asked, sitting down next to Jade and smirking. They giggled before responding.

"It's Jade's birthday."

From that point on I spent a good deal of time trying to win the young blonde over. It wasn't difficult at all. She was merely putty in my hands every time I gave her a compliment or even just spoke to her. It was almost too easy – I felt slightly guilty. But when I asked her to dance and when she responded so eagerly, my guilt dissipated. We were just having a good time.

Jade and I worked our way over the dance floor as loud hip-hop music blasted through the D.J's speakers. For such a shy girl she was very sultry when it came to dancing. She swung her hips and grinded against me as if she'd known me for months. I eagerly ate up all the attention.

Until something changed.

Everyone knows about that unnerving feeling as if someone is watching you. The hair on the back of your neck stands up and you suddenly become paranoid and self-conscious. I tried to carefully spin my head around to see if I could find someone – anyone – who was causing me to feel so strange, but I couldn't see anyone. I was too boxed in by the bodies of dancers around me.

And then, from the strange feeling of someone watching me, I started to feel caresses across my lower back. I spun around a few times, trying to identify the person, but no one quite fit the position. No one was facing me to have accidentally touched me or looked guilty enough to have done it on purpose. Jade didn't notice a thing.

_"Miss me?" _My eyes widened at the whispering voice in my ear. I glanced to my right to see Izzy smirking to herself as she danced with a stranger. He looked as if he was born from Greek gods and was working as a male model. She paid him little to no attention.

My gaze quickly flickered to Jade before going back to Izzy. Could I leave this innocent girl to fulfill my deepest wishes? On her _birthday_? Izzy's arm wrapped around my waist and landed on my hip, squeezing gently.

Yes, I could.

And just as the thought crossed my mind, Izzy made her presence known to our partners.

"Harry! You've got to come – Dougie's drunk out of his mind!" She randomly exclaimed as she immediately stopped dancing with her partner. A look of pure confusion crossed his face as he looked for this "Harry" for whom she was talking about. Jade turned around and frowned in confusion as well.

"What?" I asked, extremely stupidly. Izzy's arm had detached itself from around my waist as a look of panic coated her face. The girl was a diabolical genius.

"Dougie! He's – he's going bizzerk. I don't know how to deal with him!" She looked terrified – but she'd never been scared a day in her life. This was all an act.

"Do you two know each other?" Jade asked, comprehension dawning on her face. Izzy's male friend still looked baffled.

"Um… sorry Jade – I've got to go!" I caught on quickly, sending her an apologetic look before Izzy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the crowd. I probably would never see Jade again.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to play stupid as Izzy and I detached ourselves from the crowd and made our way to an area where the music was only a soft muffle. She responded by shrugging her shoulders and acting as if nothing important just happened. Like she didn't just pull me away from a potential lay.

"I was bored."

It was as if she was the queen of the world and everyone was there to entertain her. Like we were all her playthings and had to do whatever she desired. I felt hot anger and disgust build up deep in my stomach, yet it still didn't overlap the undeniable lust I continued to feel for her. Her uncaring attitude – her heartlessness – it was the ultimate turn on.

"You were _bored_?" I spoke in amazement. My body called for her – yearned to hold her to me – but that didn't suppress my anger. My body was conflicted with itself.

"Yeah. And you looked like you were having fun so I thought I'd join in."

"No. You thought you'd _ruin _my fun."

"Well at least I'm not bored anymore."

"Seriously! What is your problem!? I'm going back to Jade-" before I could turn around and dramatically make my exit her arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back. I gasped from shock as I found our bodies pressed up against one another, hidden from onlooker's eyes. Were we finally having our moment?

Her eyes shinned up at me, glittering in the colorful lights hanging around the club. They spoke millions of words of seduction and lust as her smile slowly crawled onto her face. It took my breath away – exploding my heart and sending my hormones on an insane roller coaster ride. My needs made themselves obviously known.

"Once you have me," she began whispering as her hands slowly ran up the front of my shirt and over my chest, causing me to shiver, "you'll _always_ come back."

And it was then that she kissed me.

If I thought that I'd been filled with desire before, it was nothing compared to the pounding in my veins as her lips worked ferociously against mine. The sounds around me completely disappeared as I was suddenly overwhelmed by her touch – her taste. The world could've been ending or bombs could have been dropped and I would've continued on kissing her – nothing could break out connection.

Her tongue dipped inside my mouth and a feral moan escaped my lips. Her fingers ran up my chest and into my hair, pulling it tightly at the roots. All I could think was how I wanted her closer and tighter. No matter how much she pushed against my lips or pulled at my hair it wasn't enough.

"Let's get out of here," she pulled her lips away from mine and breathed heavily as she tugged on my hand. I wanted to seize her shoulders and pull her back against my body. I wasn't ready to let go yet. But she had other ideas and tugged me out the front door.

"Should we tell the guys we're leaving? They'll need a ride-" I began as we jumped in Danny's car.

"Don't be an idiot. Do you think Dougie would actually _let _us leave?" She asked rhetorically as she stuck a spare key in the ignition and turned the engine over. I frowned and didn't respond, knowing that she was completely right. They would figure it out later.

Izzy sped at a ridiculously illegal speed through the streets. I wasn't sure where we were headed at first, thinking that she would be going back to her place, until I started to recognize the route.

"Are we at Doug's?" I asked, completely confused. Why would she take us back here?

"Yes," she answered shortly, jumping out of the car and leaving me behind. I quickly hurried out behind her, not wanting to miss a second. I entered his place, looking around for her only to find that she had already disappeared. I was growing desperate.

"Iz?" I called out, hoping she'd respond but knowing she wouldn't. She didn't.

I was left to search around the house. I first went to the living room and kitchen, though both were left completely disserted and empty, as though no one had been there all day. I meandered through the bathroom and spare bedrooms, only to find those empty as well.

The last room was Dougie's room and a slow and sickly feeling had me thinking that she was inside, sitting on his bed and waiting for me. In her brother's room though? Was she really that… perverse?

I gulped as I walked forward, ready to turn the doorknob and peek inside. Maybe I could convince her to move to one of the spare rooms…

"You didn't really think I'd be in _there _did you?" Her voice met my ears from behind, causing me to spin around in complete surprise. Izzy stood leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk stretched across her face.

"What? I – uh, where were you?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Meh, doesn't matter. But seriously Haz, you're one sick dude if you thought I wanted it in my brother's bedroom. Seriously twisted," she laughed heavily as she turned her back and walked down the hall and back out to the kitchen.

Fuck.

"Izzy!" I called, cursing myself to hell and back. I'd blown it. _Again_.

She was standing at the counter in the kitchen, pouring herself a drink from Dougie's alcohol cabinet. Her back was facing me and she busied herself with the concoction in front of her, paying me no mind.

I watched her patiently, trying to figure out how to right this situation. Izzy was clearly one complex and systematic girl. In order to win her over, everything had to be done and said correctly. She always made the first move – I had to act like a dog and hope and wait to be rewarded.

When she'd finished stirring her drink she spun around to face me, leaning her back against the counter and taking small sips of whatever she'd mixed together. Her eyes locked onto mine and stared me down as if expecting me to say something as a small smile formed on her lips and drank.

"What do you _want _from me?" I finally whispered, staring back at her in complete awe. This girl had managed to get my hopes up and smash them countless times in one evening. I was completely at her mercy.

She set her drink down beside her and slowly walked towards me, her eyes raking over my body as if she was reading me for the first time. Her appraise went on for a good minute before a small, daunting smile slowly peeled across her lips. My face was expressionless, still waiting for an answer.

"What do I want from you?" She asked, her voice rhetorical as she seemed to ponder her own question. Her hands reached out and smoothed themselves up my chest again before moving over my shoulders and locking behind my neck. Her body had maneuvered its way around mine and tied us together as she continued to stare into my eyes. I held my breath as I waited.

"I want," she began again, a playful twinkle in her eye, "you to _beg_. I want you to need me so bad, all you can think is my name. I want to _hear _it in your voice," her twisted smile continued to grow as she stood on her tip toes and held herself an inch from my face, "does that make things clearer?" Her breath washed over my cheeks, her lips literally centimeters from my own.

"Mhm…" I mumbled and nodded my head, leaning forward to capture her lips with mine. She had me hypnotized.

"Nah uh uh," she grinned leaning away and biting her lip. "I want to hear it, remember?"

I shook his head, trying to find some shred of dignity left inside my body, yet all I could find was my unnatural need for her. She had cast some sexual spell on me and it couldn't be broken.

"I- I… Oh _god_ I need you," I finally gave in, dropping my head in defeat. She chuckled and tilted my chin up with one beautifully manicured nail, a victorious look appearing on her face, "please – don't make me wait any longer."

At my words she finally, miraculously, took pity on me. In a matter of milliseconds she closed the gap between our lips and forcefully pushed me back against the counter. I could feel a bruise forming on my lower back but the pain was only pleasurable. Everything she did to me brought on excitement.

Her hands unlocked from behind my neck and slowly traveled back down the front of my shirt, sending shivers throughout my entire body. Her fingers caught underneath the hem of my top and slowly started unbuttoning it from the bottom. My breathing grew heavier as our kiss grew deeper and my mind began to blank. I couldn't think – I couldn't focus. All of my attention was on her and what she was doing to me.

My shirt eventually came unbuttoned yet she didn't peel it from my shoulders. Her fingers danced over my abs and my chest, teasing the skin and raising goose bumps in a trail behind her touch. I needed more – the light grace of her fingers wasn't enough.

Her lips detached themselves from my own and slowly skated down my neck and over my collarbone. My breathing was heavy from the lack of air and from all of the passion she put into the moment. I had to resist a light moan as her tongue and lips gently massaged my skin and as her teeth lightly nipped at me. She was just too good.

"Come," she said, leaning away from me and taking my hand once again. She led the way back down the hall and to one of the spare bedrooms, pushing me down onto the bed so she could straddle my hips. I could do nothing to deny her and no part of me ever wanted to.

Her hands quickly began working their magic once again. She peeled my shirt off of my shoulders and continued to tease and pleasure the newly revealed skin. I slowly lifted my arms to her own shirt, wondering if she would deny me, and slowly brought it up and over her head. She never once made a move to stop me, and even helped me throw it to some other part of the room. She was left shirtless on top of me, nothing but what I could make out to be a black bra covering her from my view in the dark space.

I couldn't control myself as I let my hands roam over her stomach and her arms. She was so smooth and tempting – it frustrated me slightly being on the bottom. Yet she was so determined to remain in control I knew it would be insane to deny her what she wanted.

Her lips had slowly started making their way down my stomach, past my navel and to the top of my jeans. I was biting my lip and anxiously waiting to see what endeavors she had up her sleeve. Her fingers were working on the zipper to my pants and she slid them off without a second thought, leaving me naked apart from my boxers.

I thought it only fair to rid her of her jeans as well so I took the liberty of unbuttoning them and slipping my thumbs through the belt loops to slide them off her hips. She wiggled with me, assisting me in sliding them off her legs and discarding the article to an unknown corner with the rest of our clothes.

Her long red hair was swaying around her shoulders and cascading down her arms as we both sat panting in our underwear. I finally gathered enough courage to grab her by her shoulders and flip us over – giving myself dominance and pinning her to the bed. Her eyes met mine through the dark and I worried that she was going to tell me to back off and play things her way. Thankfully, she allowed me to continue on.

I took my time relishing her body. This was the moment I had been silently begging for all day long. I was careful to be thorough and intent with every inch of her skin as I kissed and massaged every visible spot. There was nothing unattractive about her – every little piece was a turn on. I felt as though I was being given the best prize in the world with no questions asked.

It felt way too good to be true.

"Now," she breathed huskily, running her hands through my hair as I hesitated above her. Our eyes met through the darkness one final time as I waited for final confirmation. She nodded her head and smiled that smile – the one that spoke a hundred thousand different words all at once. With that – I knew the game was won.

We basked in the golden light of our lust, fulfilling each of our fantasies and dreams. There was no wrong move as we freely surrendered our bodies to one another. For one night only we acted as if we were one.

I couldn't honestly recount how late we stayed up, or how many times we committed the act of lust. All I knew was that I fell asleep with her cradled in my arms, and awoke entirely alone. I was laying naked in the twisted sheets, the smell of sex and day-old perfume heavily laden in the air. Her clothes were gone – every piece of her had vanished from the room as if the previous night really had just been a dream. I would have believed that, too, if it had not been so real. Too real for me to imagine or conjure up on my own.

I had known that in the end, she would leave. Dougie had warned me – even through all of her body language, Izzy had warned me herself. This was nothing more than a one-night stand; a momentary release. It was wrong for me to feel so disserted and alone. I had done this to myself.

Yet I couldn't help but miss her smooth skin rubbing against mine, or her red hair dancing around her face as a halo. Or the way her eyes, so full of strength and emotion, glared at me as if she wanted to perform the most passionate of acts – all of this was wrong for me to miss.

But I did. I missed her. And all that I would ever have of her was a memory of a one-night stand and the scent it had left behind, or the scratches left on my body. There would be no tangible evidence. All of that had been erased the moment she walked out of the room, leaving me sound asleep.

I missed her.


End file.
